I Hate Her
by Samlie
Summary: He turned his head to look at her once more. He gasped. The snowy white light was hitting her perfectly. She looked like an angel sent from above. The way her milky white face glowed in the light still haunted him. She looked so beautiful.


**So, I came up with this one night, laying in bed. I actually cried while I thought of it. Yes, I am an emotional person. I told my friend (shoutout to you Bianca ;)) about it. And yeah. I cried thinking about it, but as I wrote it, I didn't. I cried. I hope you will too.**

 **Enjoy! I own nothing.**

* * *

Austin Moon.

Everyone knew this kid's story.

He was that quiet kid who didn't say much at the back of everyone's classes. He was quiet, shy, and a little anti-social, closed off from a big group of people. He never stuck around for conversations, or even tried to create any for himself. It was like he wanted to exclude himself from the rest of the world. From the rest of existence.

No one knew why he was like that. He used to be popular, cool and funny. They only knew that it happened after that one night. They knew the they were missing a huge piece in completing the puzzle known as Austin Moon.

They all wondered why he was like that after 'that one night.' But he wouldn't tell them. They became worried about it because he was always so happy and upbeat. They became worried about him because they cared about him and his well-being.

Yet, no one was affected for long. They stopped remembering what happened, and why it happened. They would only nod and murmur in agreement of the sadness that went around whenever it was mentioned. They stopped trying to get through to him, because they found out that it was no use anymore.

So when the professor assigned for the English class to do a speech on a person in their lives who may have changed it for better or for worse, everyone knew what Austin was going to do.

And so, the day the assignment was assigned went like so.

Everyone hustled into English class, chattering like flocks of geese. They all settled down in their chosen seats, not really assigned to any spot in particular. Usually, however, they grouped around their friends and chatted loudly until the professor walked in.

Just like any other day in university.

However, everyone could sense the tension in the room. Even as the teacher walked in and told everyone to settle down. It was only a short period of time before everyone took their respective seats and the professor started talking.

"You are to compose a speech that is to be presented in front of the class in two-weeks time." Everyone groaned. Of course they did. It was a goddamned speech. Whoop-dee-doo!

"The topic is on someone who changed your life. Could be for better or could be for worse, it's up to you," the professor said. Everyone nodded in agreement before class was dismissed for brainstorming.

Everyone knew that one person was already in the mind of Austin Moon. That one person always was. They've known his story for a while.

...

The whole room was filled with uncertainty as the day of the presentations were due. Everyone was full of nervous energy, wanting to shed the nerves from their bodies as the time past. It made most people shiver as everyone got called up to present.

Everyone watched with lowered eyes as the teacher got up to call on the next person, and then the next, and then the next. Soon, almost everyone had gone but a few people. And Austin.

Austin was left for last, in which some people didn't understand. Why couldn't have he just went first? Everyone knew his story and who he was going to write about. Probably going to write about his heroic dad. Or his amazing mom. Everyone loved his family.

But as time drifted by, everyone who was in highschool with him stopped seeing his parents. Austin avoided them, so they avoided him. They stopped remembering why he was so popular. Or why he was so funny and cool. They couldn't even remember the names of his bestfriends.

"Austin Moon."

All eyes turned to the blonde. His hair had grown last time some people turned to look at him. Most forgot he was even in their class. As the brown-eyed boy trudged forward to front and centre of the class, he dragged his feet unceremoniously.

The class watched as Austin straightened and prepared himself for the speech. They wondered who he was going to write about. This kid was an open book, but at the same time a closed case. No one was in his life recently, they knew that. So who might the young guy write about?

"So I'm guessing everyone is wondering about who I'm writing about," Austin spoke. So people were startled at his voice. It was clear, strong and bold. He never talked much, so no one had expectations from him.

"And, I'd like to say that even I'm not worthy enough to know this person," he scratched the back of his neck. Even though he hadn't talked in years, everyone knew he was still the same on the inside. A few of his old friends even smiled.

"So, her name is Ally Dawson. Or _was_. Her name _was_ Ally Dawson," he started. Everyone remained silent as her name rang throughout the room.

Ally Dawson.

...

 _Ally smiled at him. Austin watched as she made her way from her locker to give him a big hug. He loved it when she did that. He practically melted into her arms. She was so huggable; so lovable._

 _"Have I told you today that I love you?" He whispered into her hair. Ally sighed and pulled away from him, but not before placing a quick kiss on his cheek._

 _"Have I told you today that I love you?" She repeated. Austin smiled and kissed her gently. It was a sweet kiss, even though they shared many before. He wondered what life would've been like if it were missing her presence._

...

Everyone knew what happened to her. They remembered the countless nights of crying and sobbing and wondering why.

They remembered her. She was Austin's girlfriend. Smart, funny, shy but outgoing. She was the perfect girl, always getting straight A's, but knowing how to let loose and have fun at the same time. Austin and Ally went together and made the power couple of the year. And it was senior year too.

Everyone returned their attention to the blonde as he continued.

"And I'm guessing everyone must be remembering what happened, because ya'll got that distant look in your eye," he joked. Everyone laughed a little. It broke some of the nervous tension in the room. No one spoke her name in years. And he hadn't _spoken_ in years.

"So, it was a snowy Friday in February; Kira Starr's party remember?" Some of the people who went to highschool with Austin nodded their heads, remembering the wild party.

It snowed in Miami for some odd reason. It was a really really really cold winter that time. The roads were slippery, the streets were covered in white powdery stuff; snow. It was a tragic night.

"But, it wasn't just any February day for Ally. It was her birthday." Austin sighed. Some people frowned. Her birthday? Big deal.

...

 _"Austin!" Ally scolded as he downed another shot. He turned on wobbly to feet to look at his little brunette girlfriend. She had her hands on her hips, facing him with an angry expression._

 _"Stop drinking so much! You're going to be in such a hangover tomorrow!" She rolled her eyes as he just gave her a lazy grin before offering her some vodka. Austin watched as Ally just shook her head from side to side, indicating a no. He shrugged and returned to the task at hand._

 _Ally stormed away from him, angry. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He'll have to deal with her emotions later._

...

"And so, we were both partying, having fun; having a blast. I was drinking a lot. But she wasn't. She took little sips of things here and there, careful not to get under the influence too much." Austin took a deep breath before continuing.

"When the party was over, everyone obviously got a ride home from that disaster fiasco. But apparently, I wanted to drive. This was my first mistake," he mumbled the last line of the sentence. Austin cleared his throat.

"Ally and I had a fight of who should drive home. I can't remember the details. All that comes to mind is screaming and fighting and yelling. God, I was so stupid."

...

 _"Let me drive! I promise I'm not as drunk as you think I am!" He slurred. Ally just rolled her eyes and held her head high._

 _"Please, Austin! You're even slurring your words! Let me drive, I'll get us home safely!" She pleaded. Austin shook his head, wondering why his was so difficult._

 _"I swear to you, I'll get us home!" He was practically yelling, leaning on the side of his car because he couldn't even stand upright. Ally rolled her eyes before getting into the passenger seat of the car, slamming the door harshly. Austin smirked, feeling accomplished._

...

"In the end, I won. And I so badly wish I didn't. I drove back, taking the highway since Kira's house was on the ledge side and yeah," he mumbled, gesturing around to emphasis his point. Some of his highschool buddies nodded their heads, remembering the rich girl's house.

Austin looked a little less sure of himself now than when he started. His eyes were half closed as he looked at his cue cards. They darted around, looking at spots on the floor. He sighed before returning his gaze to the crowd of classmates.

"I-I remember driving on the cliff-side with one hand," he gulped. "And I was watching the road before I remember she was sitting beside me. And I turned and looked at her. And I swear, she was so beautiful. Her face, her hair, her neck, her body, her legs; everything. And..."

...

 _Austin was holding the steering wheel with his right hand, steering it carelessly. Ally still wasn't talking to him, after he said sorry a million times. She stared straight ahead, not turning his direction. She even avoided his eyes._

 _He turned his head to look at her once more. He gasped. The snowy white light was hitting her perfectly. She looked like an angel sent from above. The way her milky white face glowed in the light still haunted him. She looked so beautiful._

 _He was captivated by her. She was all his._

...

"I hate her."

Everyone almost fell out of their seats. Austin's eyes looked like they were going to spill something, not tears, but emotion. Yet, he displayed none as he continued. He was pretty good at that; hiding his emotions.

"I hate her so much," he spoke, his voice trembled. The class was on the edge of their seats, wondering what the fuck he was talking about.

"I hate her for letting me win the fight. I hate her for losing that stupid fight. I hate her for being so beautiful. I hate her for being so captivating. I hate her for not screaming at me louder when the truck came barreling towards us."

...

 _It was only a split second before that he caught her eyes. They were wide with fear. He swears he never wants to see that look in her eyes ever again. And his wish was granted a split second later when the truck crashed right into the passenger side._

 _His little car was thrown off the side of the road, luckily not down the cliff. And she was screaming, and so was he. He was screaming at her, and she was screaming at him. All he could see was broken glass and blood._

 _"Fuck!" He screeched as he quickly undid his seatbelt trying to locate which way the car was facing. Thankfully, it was right side up. He looked over at Ally._

 _At first, he breathed a sigh of relief. She was staring blankly ahead, no emotions plastered on her face._

 _Her head was lolled to the side however. Pressed up against her shoulder. It looked rather uncomfortable._

 _And that's when his eyes traveled lower. Her arm was squished up against her rib cage; or what he thought was her rib cage. He was pretty sure arm's don't bend like that. Glass was pressed into the side of her face, her arms, her legs. Or, what he thought was her legs._

 _And he was screaming._

...

"And, I hate her for so much for leaving me," Austin spoke with a shaky voice.

The room was deadly silent as Austin continued to scream for his missing piece. The one person in the entire world who could make him whole again. The one person in the entire world who was no longer someone who walked the earth.

"I hate her so much for leaving me, right there when she was bleeding right in my arms. I hate her so much for dying in my damn arms. My stupid arms which should've been broken beyond repair instead of her beautiful arms," he spat.

...

 _"Ally! It's okay! Oh my god! It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," he murmured, wishing that his were true. Ally was nodding her head coherently._

 _Austin had already called the ambulance. He was aware of his own injuries, but everything was so numb. All he could see was Ally. The car door wouldn't even release her from its grasp. He tried so hard to get the damn thing away from her. But she cried out in pain every time._

 _He heard the sirens from miles away. He willed them to go faster._

 _"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," he murmured. Ally was still nodding. He could see the life slowly draining from her. He let a sob wrack his body. He cried into her hair as he pulled her into his embrace. He knew this would be the last one in a while. Car accidents like this would take a lifetime to recover from._

 _"You're going to be fine, fine, fine," he whispered his voice shaking. She nodded. Her eyes fluttered open, staring at him blankly._

 _"Austin?" Her voice sounded like the broken glass etched into her brain._

 _"Yes?" He choked out. She made to attempt to do anything but he heard the words loud and clear._

 _"I love you."_

 _And he completely lost it._

 _"No! You're going to be fine! The ambulance are coming! Don't you dare say goodbye!" He yelled at her. He frantically started shaking her shoulders gently."You're going to be fine. They'll fix you up in no time! Please!" He's screaming now. Screaming at her to stay with him._

 _By the time the ambulance arrived, Ally was limp in his arms, her beautiful brown eyes staring at nothing in particular._

...

"But most of all, I hate her for leaving me," he repeated his voice sounded a thousand miles away. "I hate her for leaving me before I could give her her birthday present."

"It was supposed to be quite the occasion too. I was supposed to get down on one knee and everything. I even had a speech planned out..." he mumbled quietly. The class frowned at the last part, confused at why he would need to get down on his knees. Ally wasn't that short was she?

With that, Austin rummaged in his back pocket for something. He quickly took a box out of the fabric container. It wasn't that big, and okay, maybe it looked pretty old too.

It was a soft plush box, opening and closing one way only. The plush box was lined with soft, dark blue velvet. Must've been expensive.

"Happy birthday Ally," he mumbled quietly, looking to the sky. Austin quickly opened the blue box, revealing something that missed the face of the owner before she left the arms of the world.

A ring.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the nice words on this fic so far! I had to go back and edit a typo I found! Thank you for all the kind reviews about ya'll crying! Really made me feel like you liked the fic! Haha! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
